Old School Ties
by Artema
Summary: What did James Potter and Severus Snape really think of each other? This is SLASH and it might get quite dark in future chapters.
1. Default Chapter

** **

Title: Old School Ties  
Author: Artema  
Pairing: James/Severus, Sirius/Remus plus others?  
Rating: R or NC17  
Archive: Yes, just ask first.  
Feedback: Would be fantastic.  
Disclaimer: I am just playing with them, no one is giving me any money. (Well not for this anyway). Everything you recognise from the Harry Potter books belongs to whomever it is that owns them nowadays. J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Warner Bros etc etc.

Warning: This is SLASH! That means men intimately involved with men. If you don't like it shoo and if you read it and think it is sick and twisted don't come crying to me.

Dedications: To my wonderful boyfriend Christian, who put up with me trying to bounce ideas off him and hogging the computer when he wanted to use it.

Summary: The backstory to Beyond Good and Evil and Beyond Love and Hate, the story of the relationship between James Potter and Severus Snape.

Anyway enough of this drivel and on with the story.

Chapter One

How It All Began

Potions Class –1976

It was all Sirius' fault – it usually was of course but this time he had gone too far.

Potions had never been his favourite lesson, he had always preferred Transfiguration even if Professor McGonagall wouldn't know a joke if it jumped up and bit her and thanks to Sirius that had actually happened!

It was down to Sirius that James was spending the lesson sitting next to the odious Severus Snape, the slimy git was always sucking up to the Potions Professor, in fact James would not have been surprised if one lesson in the near future, Snape's greasy head actually disappeared up Professor Finlay's backside.

'Who needs enemies when you have friends like Sirius Black?' James thought ruefully as he attempted to slice his daisy roots neatly.

He sneaked a sideways glance at the sallow-skinned boy next to him.Snape was bent over his desk completely engrossed in his task, his usually greasy hair looked surprisingly clean and shiny and James couldn't help noticing how much better Snape looked as a result.At that moment Snape looked up, his eyes meet James' and James found himself colouring under Snape's intense gaze.

"Did you want something Potter?" Snape asked snidely, James shook his head and turned away, his cheeks burning.

Severus Snape couldn't help but notice the high colour in James Potter's cheeks and as he took in the redness in his adversary's face he couldn't ignore the jolt in the his stomach and the stiffening in his groin.He was pleased that his colouring prevented him from blushing – he had managed to hide his growing attraction to James Potter thus far and he wasn't about to let the veneer of hate slip.

However, James reaction to his altered appearance was an interesting one.Maybe James did find him attractive after all – but no it was too much to hope for, James and his friends 'The Marauders' all hated him and he them. There was no way that James Potter would ever find him – Severus Snape, potions genius and expert on curses and hexes attractive. 

Severus shook his head sadly and tried to concentrate on the task in hand and not on thinking about the tousle-haired Quidditch champion sitting next to him, all long, muscular limbs and striking blue eyes. Sighing, Severus picked up his knife and resumed slicing his roots, determined not to think about James Potter for the rest of the lesson despite the fact that he was sitting next to him.

Across the other side of the classroom a pair of chocolate brown eyes had observed the entire interaction and their owner was frowning as he ground his scarab beetles into a fine powder.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Remus rich, gentle voice cut into his thoughts and Sirius turned to face Remus, his face stony.

"Snape, that's what. Look at him, he obviously has a thing for Jamie, he's even bothered to wash his hair for a change, probably trying to impress him."

"So?" Remus looked at Sirius. "I don't understand why it bothers you so much?"

"It doesn't bother me, I just don't like the thought of a slimy Slytherin like Snape fawning over Jamie." Sirius scowled and resumed grinding with renewed vigour.

"Oh right." Remus said doubtfully, he took in Sirius' annoyed expression together with his relentless pounding of his already well ground beetles; it was as if he were imagining the beetles were the face of a certain member of Slytherin house. 

"Do you have a thing for James?" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius looked up sharply.

"What makes you say that? You know how I feel about you. I just care about James, I don't want to see him pestered by slippery Snape that's all."

"Oh I see, so if was Peter you'd be just as concerned would you?" Remus raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes of course." Sirius snapped and turning away from Remus' gaze he continued to prepare his ingredients.

Remus sighed, it wasn't that he didn't trust Sirius, he just knew him well enough to know when he was lying.He knew how close James and Sirius were, they had known each other for years, far longer than he had known them. Plus he had been in love with Sirius for long enough to understand every facial expression, every nuance, Sirius was jealous and that realisation hurt Remus deeply. Why was Sirius jealous? James didn't even like Snape and even if he had done why should it matter to Sirius, he and Remus were an item, they had been for ages – James was young, free and single. Plus James wasn't exactly short of female attention or indeed male attention, why would he go for Snape, when he could have his pick from the all the schools most eligible candidates. (Well apart from Sirius) Why did it matter? What was making Sirius so angry? Nothing was even going on! James did not like Snape. James liked, well actually Remus didn't know whom James currently liked – he hadn't mentioned anyone for a while.Remus looked over to the desk where James and Snape were sitting working together, Snape had his back to James and Remus could see James watching Snape as he worked. Then when James wasn't looking, Snape watched James. It was suddenly clear, James and Snape fancied each other; Sirius' concern was not without foundation. It also occurred to Remus that both Snape and James were probably both completely unaware of each other's interest.

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson.The class of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's gathered up their belongings and made for the door. 

James hesitated at his desk until he felt Sirius' hand clap him on the shoulder.

"Coming Jamie?" James nodded and picked up his bag.As he reached the door of the classroom, he turned slightly, his eyes met Snape's for a brief moment and then he left the room.

Severus Snape picked up his own bag and watched James Potter's retreating back before following him out of the room and to the Great Hall, his eyes focussed on the other boy, eyes that the burned with desire and hatred.


	2. It Started With A Kiss

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

It Started With A Kiss

Gryffindor Tower – Sixth Year Boys Dormitory

Remus Lupin lay in Sirius Black's arms feeling far from happy and contented which was unusual given that was how he usually felt when lying in his lovers arms.

"Are you all right Re?" Sirius asked turning to face Remus, his eyes full of concern and devotion.

*How could I worry that he doesn't love me when he looks at me like that.*

"Yes Siri, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Remus turned to face Sirius and kissed him, moaning softly as he felt Sirius tongue slide into his mouth to twine with his.

Meanwhile James was lying in his own bed, curtains pulled shut around him, unable to sleep.He could hear the faint noises coming from the bed that Sirius and Remus shared, together with Peter's gentle snoring but neither of those things was keeping him awake. He was thinking about the potions lesson earlier, he couldn't stop thinking about how good Severus had looked or the sneer on his face when he had seen James looking at him. James felt his cheeks burn at the memory. Yet later when he had been about the leave the class his eyes had met Severus and there had been no hint of a sneer on the other boys face, in fact he could recall quite clearly, the expression on Severus Snape's face when his eyes had met James'.

He could not believe what he was feeling around Severus these days. This was Snape for Merlin's sake! This was the oily, greasy Slytherin who had tried to make his and his friends lives hell from the day they had started at Hogwarts. So why couldn't he stop thinking about him? Why had he had been having wet dreams about him for weeks and indeed for the last three days running? Why had he totally unable to come up with a reply to Snape's biting question in potions? He had to be honest with himself. He was becoming attracted to Severus Snape. He felt slightly sick, what would Sirius say? He would be appalled; Snape was their adversary, their enemy and the subject of all their best pranks.Resigning himself to yet another night of disturbed sleep and soiled bed sheets, James Potter pulled the covers tighter around him and closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~

The Great Hall – Breakfast

"Are you all right Jamie, you look like you didn't sleep a wink, Peter's snoring didn't keep you awake did it?" Sirius asked jovially, punching James playfully on the shoulder. His own nights sleep had been somewhat disturbed but in a far from unpleasant manner and he was feeling no worse for it. In fact a passer by might well have observed that Sirius Black was positively sparkling. 

"No I just couldn't sleep that's all, I ended up reading back issues of Quidditch Monthly until about 3 in the morning." James lied knowing full well that Sirius would not be able to disprove this being as he had been otherwise engaged.Sirius seemed satisfied with James account of how he had spent the night but was still keen to know why James had had such difficulty sleeping. James never normally had any trouble in getting to sleep; in fact he was a notoriously heavy sleeper, who needed a Filibuster firework under him to get him up in the mornings – something that Sirius had been only too happy to provide him with on one or two occasions.

"So why couldn't you sleep Jamie?" Sirius enquired. James shrugged and suddenly seemed very interested in his toast and marmalade. Sirius exchanged a puzzled glance with Remus, who shook his head at him as if warning him not to question James any further. Peter chose that moment to look up and caught the exchange but decided not to ask and resumed his breakfast looking a bit puzzled.

Over at the Slytherin table, Severus Snape had also had a particularly difficult night. He had been unable to coax his mind away from thoughts about James Potter and had been forced to take matters into his own hands (so to speak) in order to relieve at least some of the frustration he felt. However, he had to take great pains to avoid Lucius Malfoy finding out what he was up to and telling the rest of the dorm. He had placed a silencing charm around his bed and had been very glad of this when he had reached the point of no return and James' name had slipped unbidden out of his mouth.However, even after relieving his frustrations sleep was still not forthcoming and it was not until the dawn was breaking that Severus finally managed to get some sleep.

Severus looked over to the Gryffindor table and spotted James Potter yawning, he too looked like he had not slept well, but as Snape noticed he still managed to look pretty good nonetheless.For a brief moment James' eye locked with his across the room and James smiled slightly before turning away.

The Marauders left the Great Hall en masse and made their way to Transfiguration, Sirius engaged James in conversation as they moved through the corridors.Snape trailed a few feet behind silently muttering curses at Sirius' back, he had hoped to speak to James this morning and it seemed as though Sirius had been aware of this and was determined to prevent it.

Transfiguration passed reasonably uneventfully, James sat next to Remus Lupin in this lesson and Sirius next to Peter Pettigrew. Severus watched James for much of the lesson from his vantage point next to Evan Rosier.

To Snape's relief, Professor McGonagall asked James to stay behind after the lesson had finished to discuss some extra curricular assignment he was working on.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall." James told his friends cheerfully, Sirius did not look pleased but Remus took his hand and steered him away.

Snape watched Sirius, Remus and Peter out of sight and then hid in the shadows outside of the Transfiguration classroom waiting for James to emerge.

A few moments later James emerged from the classroom looking rather pleased with him himself, he spotted Snape lurking in the shadows and looked momentarily startled.

"Pleased to see me Potter?" Snape said silkily. James looked dumbfounded but managed to regain his composure.

"Should I be?" He asked, managing to give Snape a disgusted look. Snape smirked.

"I've seen you watching me, Potter.Your friend Black has noticed too, that's why he's been behaving like your own personal guard dog." 

"I don't know what you are talking about Snape, now if you'll excuse me I want to get some lunch." He made to move past Snape but Snape blocked his path.

"Oh no you don't Potter, you _do_ know what I'm talking about, however, if you wish to pretend that you don't I am willing to give you a little reminder." With that he moved closer to James until their noses were almost touching. James gave a little gasp at their closeness, making Snape smile.Then he leaned closer, closing the gap between them and suddenly his lips were on James', his hands cupping James' face, drawing him closer.James made a little sound in the back of his throat – it was something like a moan - and deepened the kiss, his hands twining in Severus' hair. All rational thought was gone, all that mattered was the feel of the others mouth, the touch of skin on skin, the warmth that existed in the small space between them.


	3. The Secret Meetings

Authors Note

It has been some time since I updated any of my stories. In fact I thought that no one was still interested in reading them but I spotted a couple of reviews recently, which made me think that I should update after all. I should warn you however, that I haven't finished the next chapter after this one – so you will have to bear with me. 

Reviews are always welcome, as is _constructive _criticism.

I hope you enjoy

Artema 

The Secret Meetings 

When at last they stopped kissing, both James and Severus were wild eyed and panting. They stood and looked at each other for a few moments, neither was able to think of anything to say.  Finally Snape managed to regain enough of his composure to speak.

"Wow!" It was not the most illuminating of speeches but it made James grin momentarily before his expression changed to one of horror, clapping a hand to his mouth and without a backward glance he tore off in the direction of the Great Hall leaving Snape standing startled and feeling not a little hurt outside the door to the Transfiguration classroom.

James skidded to a halt outside the Great Hall and paused for a moment to gather himself and smooth down his mussed up robes before entering.

"Jamie, where have you been? You've been ages." Sirius asked as James sat down and started to serve himself quiche and salad.

"You know where. I was speaking to Professor McGonagall about my Transfiguration project." 

"Yeah but I didn't think it would take this long, lunch is half over." Sirius replied pointing at the clock on the wall. James looked at it and saw that Sirius was right; he and Snape had been kissing for about 20 minutes, practically non-stop before they had finally broken apart and he had run off. He felt quite ashamed about his actions, he should really have stayed and talked to Snape, his behaviour had not been very Gryffindor-like, Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave and noble but running off just now had been neither.

He glanced over at the entrance to the Great Hall and saw Snape entering; his shoulders slouched and his face wearing an extremely sullen expression.  He did not look in James' direction and instead headed straight for the Slytherin table, choosing a seat next to Lucius Malfoy, who looked him over briefly before returning to his previous activity, watching Sirius Black.

James finished his lunch quickly, choosing not to get involved in the heated discussion Sirius was having with Frank Longbottom about the Wimborne Wasps chance of winning the Quidditch league, in fact Sirius was so engrossed in the conversation that he failed to notice James quietly leave the table and make his way out into the entrance hall. Nor did he notice Severus Snape get up from the Slytherin table and follow James.

James walked quickly through the corridors, making his way to a disused classroom on the second floor.  He knew that Snape had seen him leave and he had hoped that he would follow. This would be as good a place as any to have a chat.  He sat down on one of the desks by the window and waited, sure enough moments later Severus Snape entered the room, unaccompanied.

"I am glad you came." James said quietly as Severus approached him. Severus did not smile and he stopped a few steps short of James as if determined not to let his desire consume him fully.  "I'm not sure why I did after what you just did." He replied, scowling.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, it wasn't very nice of me." James coloured, not meeting Severus' eyes.

"Yes, well now that you have apologised I think I'll be on my way, I don't want to be late for my next class." Severus started towards the door.

"Wait. Please!" James called after him, Severus turned.

"Yes?" He raised a questioning eyebrow and James' colour deepened.

"Did you enjoy what happened earlier?" He asked. Severus shrugged. //I refuse to boost his ego further//

"Come on Sev, I did." James grinned awkwardly.

"So why did you run off then?" Severus snapped.

"I. I was afraid, embarrassed – I don't know. I wasn't expecting it. I didn't know how to react, so I ran, I needed time to think." James turned away, shielding his face.

"And now?" Severus stepped closer to James, his voice silky and seductive.

"Now it doesn't seem quite so frightening." James said boldly, getting to his feet and moving towards Severus, closing the gap between them once more.

"Are you sure about this because I'm not coming back again, if you run away this time?" James didn't say anything for a moment but then he reached forward and took hold of Severus shoulders grasping them firmly.

"Sev, shut up and let me kiss you." Severus did as he was told.

The kiss did not last as long as the first one they had shared because they were both only too aware of the imminence of the bell to signal the beginning of afternoon lessons. When they broke apart, breathless and panting. Severus' eyes were wild, his hair unkempt where James' fingers had tangled in it. 

"What are we going to do now?" He asked, combing his fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. I don't think our friends are going to be very pleased about this do you?" James raised an eyebrow and Severus shook his head.

"We don't have to tell them, at least not yet." He replied.

"I don't like keeping secrets from my friends Sev, besides I'm not a very good liar. We probably ought to be open about it, they'll get used to it in time." 

"And here's me thinking you were quite smart." Severus said exasperatedly. "Our friends hate each other and until recently we did too in fact the only thing that has changed is that we are doing something more constructive with our mouths than insulting each other." James grinned in response.

"I know, it's just…well I don't see how anything more can happen unless we tell at least one person, if only so they can be our alibi's if other people get suspicious." Severus was quiet for a few minutes as if mulling the situation over.

"All right Potter, you might have a point there. Who were you thinking of telling? Not Black, he'll pound my face and Lupin won't want to lie to his own boyfriend will he?" 

"You seem to know my friends better than I thought." 

"It's always a good idea to know your enemy, both strengths and weaknesses. Lupin and Black's weaknesses are clearly identifiable to anyone who takes the time to notice them." 

"What about my weaknesses?" James asked softly, pulling Severus closer to him.

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious too." Severus replied kissing him again.

"Tsk James, falling for the enemy, your leaving yourself open to all sorts of attack. Surely you know the first rule of combat is never let your defences down?" 

"I can't see that many defences around you right now." James retorted.

"Well that's just it, isn't it? my defences are invisible." 

"Oh I see, what makes you think mine aren't?" 

"Gryffindor's just aren't devious enough." 

"So who are you going to tell?" James asked.

"Evan Rosier probably, I'd tell Lucius but he'd only make me do something for him in return." 

"What sort of thing?" James questioned.

"Promise you won't tell a soul, if I tell you?" James nodded seriously.

"Well… I'm not the only Slytherin with a thing for Gryffindor's." Severus smirked. "Although I must say I think my taste is better, his leaves a lot to be desired."

"You're not saying that Lucius Malfoy fancies one of my friends are you?" 

"That's exactly what I'm saying. In fact it must be true what they say about rich people liking a bit of rough because the object of Lucius' 'ahem' affection is none other than your dear mudblood friend Remus Lupin."

"Don't talk about Remus like that Severus. I know you don't like him but he is my one of my best friends and he is not a mudblood." 

"Mudblood, halfblood what's the difference, it's all the same to me. At least I had the taste to choose a pureblood."  James took a step back, remembering once more why he and his friends didn't like Severus Snape or any of his Slytherin friends.

"Come on James. Look I'm sorry I offended your little friend Lupin I won't say anything else about him. I promise." Severus moved closer to James and James' expression softened.

"Okay but no more insulting my friends."

"Agreed, after all we have better things to do than talk about them." Severus' lips met James' again just as the bell rang signalling the beginning of afternoon lessons.

"Who are you going to tell?" Severus asked, as they picked up their bags and smoothed down their robes.

"Peter Pettigrew probably, he owes me a few favours. How do you think he managed to pass the last test in potions?" 

"Pettigrew eh? Are you sure he won't tell Black and Lupin?" 

"Pretty sure, if I ask him not to, he won't."

"So when do you want to meet again?" 

"How about tomorrow night. I can tell Sirius that I was helping Peter with some homework or something, besides he and Remus will probably be too busy to notice."

"Do you mind sparing me the gory details, I just ate." 

"See you later Sev. I'll send you an owl – _One of the school ones I promise._"


End file.
